My Family :
by BlaizeGinDrayco
Summary: My first fanfic read and find out a one-shot : review if u lyk it :


_**My Family **_

_**Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so I hope I do well **_

_**Edwards P.O.V:-**_

_We were just at the volterra the voultri had invited us they said they wanted us to hunt with them of course we declined thinking that they would make us feed on humans but to our surprises they said they would bring animals for us so we agreed but decided to stay a little cautious…._

_EDWARD??? EDWARD??? Are You Ok??? The voice of my sweet Bella startled me out of my thoughts…she was the most selfless person you would have ever met…_

"_I'm Okay Bella Just thinking…." I said…_

"_Oh the Voultri…." She knew everything about me but still she surprised me constantly and I couldn't be less amazed_

_So now we are here fearing and remaining a little suspicious when we went it Aro, Caius, Marcus greeted us warmly…we saw that many other covens/or families as we are called "The Cullen Family" were present there…_

_We got a little comfortable but decide to remain a little cautious…after every other coven had hunted we were the last ones remaining and so the hunting games begins…_

_**Bella's P.O.V:-**_

_First went Jasper he was a little worried because they had made strange arrangements…we had jump in between the middle of water where our animals were brought for us on a type of stage after we assured Jasper started to hunt the animals he was given were,,,, a buck, a bear and a mountain lion after jasper finished his lunch they stopped jasper and told him they had one more animal for him but when they told him it was a cat he had an amused expression on his face I looked around and saw everyone had the same expression …. So they told him to drink its blood so after jasper drank its blood he told them that the blood was amazing and wanted more …..After a while they took him next went every single member of my family they all hunted the same and also had the pleasure of drinking cat's blood…. Though Esme didn't want to drink too much of it…. So when it came to my turn I noticed one strange thing about my family that everyone but me had their eyes changed from Golden Butterscotch eyes to Yellow Eyes…I decided to ask Carlisle…_

_Carlisle why are your eyes yellow???..._

_Carlisle??? Carlisle???!!!...._

_But he didn't reply none of them from the corner of my eye I saw Esme shaking her head but when I turned around to see her her face was set like stone. So I thought something was wrong and went to talk to Aro…._

"_Hello Aro..."_

"_Ah Hello Isabella…To what do I owe you??? He asked…_

"_I just wanted to inform you that I won't be hunting at all today" I replied politely_

_I saw his expression change from calm to fury..._

"_Ah we cant have that now can we Isabella you see you must hunt or e will have to force you to hunt so we can control you like your every single member of your family"….In that one moment my world came crashing down on me. I was Alone, I had no family, I had lost everything…My Loving mother Esme,My calm natured father Carlisle, My teddy Bear brother Emmett, My Relaxed brother Jasper, My little pixie sister Alice, My annoying & Lovable sister Rosalie and My Love, My Soul mate, My Existence," MY EDWARD "…Anger & Fury boiled inside me and I fought Aro and ran away the last expression I saw on his face was Anger Fury…..It has been some 50 years now and I feel really empty without them I remember each and every one of them…But right now I was wearing a blood red robe which covered my face and standing in line for the parade of voultri where all the single member of voultri were to find their mates….I had come here to find my Edward I knew he would have not found any other girl because we were each others soul mates from the time I was human. it was now my Edwards turn he looked like he had no life in him and was more handsome than ever….he came to my side and froze slowly oh slowly he lifted my hood and gasped in one moment he was kissing me passionately as well as I was kissing him back with so much passion the electricity flowed through our mouth…he pulled away and brought his head to my ear and whispered "Isabella"… I felt overwhelmed. He knew me. He remembered me…I kissed him again but with more passion this time and he kissed me back. After we broke apart I saw my whole family standing there with a little surprised look a look of understanding dawned on them & they gasped and at once Esme my mother was at my side hugging me to death… (:p) and sobbing I tried to soothe her but my whole body was shaking with my own sobbing she backed away and my father came and hugged me, then my sisters and then my brothers…I had gotten my family back…_

_**The End **_

_Well guys this was my first ever fan fiction hope I did a good job _

_There everyone don't go hard on me … review plz _

_*Fan fiction Rocks*_


End file.
